Kazuharu Sonoda
| birth_place = Kobayashi, Miyazaki, Japan | death_date = | death_place = Mauritius | death_cause = Plane Crash | resides = | spouse = Mayumi Sonoda | children = | family = Yukari Ishikura (Niece) | alma_mater = | names = Haru Sonoda Professor Sonoda Magic Dragon The Great Kabuki | height = | weight = | billed = Macau (as Magic Dragon) | trainer = Masio Koma The Great Kabuki | debut = January 15, 1975 | website = }} , also known under the ring names and , was a Japanese professional wrestler. He was a former NWA Western States Tag Team Champion, NWA/WWC North American Tag Team Champion with Mitsu Ishikawa and the WCCW All Asia Tag Team Championship with the Great Kabuki in 1982. Professional wrestling career Sonada trained with the All Japan Pro Wrestling dojo for his wrestling debut, but actually made his in ring debut as a referee in late 1974 when one of the regular AJPW referees was sick and needed a replacement. On January 15, 1975 he finally made his professional wrestling debut, working under his real name early on in his career. In 1979 Sonada and Mitsu Ishikawa traveled to North America to further their training and experience different styles of wrestling. The two worked for the Puerto Rico based World Wrestling Council (WWC) in 1979, winning the WWC North American Tag Team Championship in a tournament. The duo held the championship for 35 days, before losing the championship to WWC regulars Ciclón Negro and Huracán Castillo. After the stay in Puerto Rico the team moved on to Texas, working for an extended time for NWA Western Sates out of Houston, Texas. The Sonada and Ishikawa won the NWA Western States Tag Team Championship in 1980 and then later lost them to the team of Larry Lane and Ted Heath. When the Western States territory closed the team of Sonada and Ishikawa split up, with Sonana moving on to the Georgia Championship Wrestling (GCW) where he worked as "Professor" Sonada. In 1981 he returned to Texas, working for Fritz Von Erich's World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) as the masked wrestling character "Magic Dragon". In WCCW he was managed by Gary Hart and teamed up with the Great Kabuki on a regular basis. At the Fritz Von Erich Retirement Show Magic Dragon and Great Kabuki defeated David and Kevin Von Erich to win a championship billed as the "All Asian Tag Team Championship", which was not the AJPW version of the title, but a title promoter Fritz Von Erich had created for the occasion as a means to make the storyline between the two teams more prestigious. On August 15, 1982, in one of the featured bouts on the August Wrestling Star Wars show the Von Erich brothers regained the championships, which were summarily forgotten once the storyline between the two teams ended. During that period of time Sonada would at times actually portray the Great Kabuki character, playing the part when the original Kabuki was double booked for appearance. Mimicking Kabuki's mannerisms, with his face pained and hair covering his face it was never noticed that it was not the original Kabuki playing the part. Sonana, still working as "Magic Dragon" returned to AJPW in 1984. In September Magic Dragon teamed up with "Ultra Seven" to compete in the first ever AJPW Junior Tag League. The duo defeated the team of Babyface and Fishman, but lost to every other team in the tournament. On June 5, 1985 Magic Dragon was unmasked after he lost a match to Kuniaki Kobayashi, allowing him to work as "Haru Sonada" after the mask loss. Death and legacy Sonoda married in early November, 1987 and set off on their honeymoon on November 28, 1987 to South Africa. Sonada and his wife were passengers on the South African Airways Flight 295 that crashed near the island of Mauritius after a fire on board the plane. At the time of his death, Sonoda was training Kenta Kobashi, who debuted nearly three months after his death. His niece, Yukari Ishikura (石倉 由加利 Ishikura Yukari), was also a professional wrestler. She wrestled for Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling. In 2007 and 2008 Pro Wrestling NOAH held the "Mauritus Cup" tournament in honor of Sonoda. In November 2016, Atsushi Onita and Masanobu Fuchi dedicated their All Asia Tag Team Championship win to Sonoda, whom they trained together in the AJPW Dojo in the 1970s. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Rolling Sleeper (Rolling Figure-four necklock) *'Signature moves' :*Baseball Slide Drop Kick (Innovated) *'Managers' :*Gary Hart :*Hugo Savinovich *'Wrestlers trained' :*Hiromichi Fuyuki :*Kenta Kobashi :*Shiro Koshinaka :*Koki Kitahara :*Tsuyoshi Kikuchi :*Yoshinari Ogawa :*Akira Taue Championship and accomplishments *'Western States Sports' :*NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mitsu Ishikawa *'Tokyo Sports' **Effort Prize (1978)http://www.purolove.com/awards.php **Service Prize (1987) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' :*WCCW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with the Great Kabuki *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mitsu Ishikawa References Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster